


Remember Me, Please

by yoi_orio



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Reality/Alternate Timeline, Angst, Female pronouns for Pidge, Fluff, M/M, Peril, Slow Burn, possible alternate paladins in alternate reality, somewhat humorous at times maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoi_orio/pseuds/yoi_orio
Summary: After a very odd battle, with a worrying ending, Lance wakes up somewhere that isn't the castleship. Then with a few despriate attempts, he struggles to figure out what is going on and how to get back home.Meanwhile, on the castleship, Keith notices something serious is wrong with Lance. But fixing what's wrong might just be impossible, at least it seems that way.----Takes place right after the end of season 3. So. Maybe spoilers? And if this is still being updated by the time season 4 comes along... season 4 has nothing to do with this.





	Remember Me, Please

There was that ringing. The very high pitched ringing that was just irritating enough to wake someone up out of sheer annoyance. He felt as if it’d been a very long time since he’d heard this particular noise. It’s familiarity sent a wave of nostalgia through him, but it was quickly replace by intense bitterness. Lance was tired, but he felt like he vaguely remembered Coran talking about changing the sound of the alarms on the castleship. Something about them being too mild. 

But Lance happened to like the old alarms better, because they did happen to be easier to sleep through. He pulled the covers over his head and grumbled. But that was when his brain actually pieced together that the alarms going off meant danger and that lives were at stake.

The Paladin leaped from is bed in a panic. “Are the Galra attacking!” he yelled as more of a question. But in his panic, his long legs only managed to get entrapped in his blanket. He smashed against the floor, back first. Lance had only slept in his underwear that night, so his bare back burned from the sting of the fall. “Ow… ” he muttered pitifully, and rubbed the back of his head. His neck was already sore from the whiplash he got from yesterday’s mission, and this fall didn’t help.

The ringing was still very loud.

But then the door to his room opened and lights flashed on, blinding Lance. He hissed and attempted to cover his eyes with the palms of his hands. 

“Woah! Lance are you alright?” He recognized the voice immediately. “I was on my way over when I heard you yell… and then fall.”

Lance blinked a few times, and somehow managed to see the figure who rushed to his side. “Hunk? What are you doing here?” he asked, confusion mixed in his sleep deprived voice, “Get to the lions, I’ll catch up, I’m fine.”

He helped Lance sit up on the floor. “What the hell are you talking about?” Hunk asked. “I think you might have hit your head a bit too hard there.”

He pushed himself away from Hunk and scrambled to his feet. “Hunk come on! The alarms!” Lance was wide eyed. He saw the way Hunk looked at him, still sitting on the floor. He looked at him like he was crazy. “The alarms! Get to your lion! I’ll suit up.” He whirled around his room to grab his blue armor. Then he noticed it. He wasn’t in his room in the castleship. 

“What alarms?” Hunk asked as he stood up. He walked over to Lance’s alarm clock and turned it off. Lance stared at the clock in disbelief. That’s why it was so familiar. It was his alarm clock from the Garrison. Hunk continued by saying, “I think you should get a new alarm clock if this one freaks you out so much.” Lance’s blue eyes scanned every inch of the room as quickly as possible. This was his room at the Garrison. But that couldn’t be. He figured it was either some sort of trick, like a holographic projection. Or maybe the vastness of space finally got to him and he was hallucinating. 

But whatever was happening to him, Lance only knew one thing for certain. He was scared, but he wasn’t about to lose what sanity he had in a massive panic attack. He needed to assess the situation and get everything under control. The thing was, he wasn’t sure it he had it in him.

“And what’s with you and lions,” Hunk asked, crossing his arms. “I always pegged you as more of a dog person.”

Lance shook his head and ran his slender fingers through his hair. “Uh…” he stammered, “I don’t know. A crazy dream. I guess.” At that moment, Lance’s best plan was to play along with whatever was going on so he could figure out what to do. In that moment, he did have a sliver of fear pricking at the back of his mind. What if all of his adventures with his team were just a dream? That couldn’t be right. Just the thought of that could’ve made his eyes start to water. 

He needed to get back. He needed to get out of… whatever was happening.

“But anyway,” Hunk said, snapping Lance out of his thoughts, “I originally came over to see if you were ready for our meeting.”

Lance blinked. “Meeting?”

“You forgot!” Hunk’s eye’s lit up. 

The Red Paladin laughed nervously. “I guess, sorry man, I’m just feeling off… as you’ve probably noticed.”

His close friend sighed. “Well whatever. Just hurry up and get dressed. Commander Iverson is expecting us soon. I’ll meet you up in the cafeteria.” Hunk’s expression brighten as if he wasn’t worried about Lance anymore. “Man I am starving,” he muttered as he walked back over toward Lance’s front door. 

“Yeah, sure, I’ll meet you there a.s.a.p,” Lance called after him. Once the door closed he fell to his knees. His mind was eating away at himself. He covered his face with his hands. What if Voltron was just a dream? He wasn’t sure he could take that. He had found another family, and a purpose. Yeah, he did doubt his own abilities from time to time, but overall he felt like he really belonged there. His old life was so mundane and boring compared to it. If this was his life now he just knew he’d fall into a hole of purposelessness, and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to crawl out of it.

No. That couldn’t be the case when there were so many other explanations buzzing around his brain. Like he thought before, this could be a holographic projected world. He leaned over and pressed his hand against the wall. If felt real enough. So maybe it wasn’t. He could be trapped in his own mind for all he knew. Why or how, Lance had no idea. But this could be a test to see how well he does in bizarre situations, or in a trap of some kind by the Galra. He could even be stuck in an Alternate Reality for all he knew. The Paladins of Voltron had been exposed to that kind of thing before.

Lance sighed as he rubbed his face and stood up. His neck really hurt. 

That was real, and was essentially proof that his experiences with Voltron actually happened. 

Maybe. 

Lance was only confusing himself.

He slowly pulled himself back up to his feet. He went over to his closet and opened the door. As he slowly pulled out his uniform, the strangest sense of deja vu felt sickening. He really didn’t like doing this. But Shiro’s words from seemingly ages ago rang in his head. 

“No one’s happy to be in this situation, but we’re here now. If we want to get through this, we have to do it together.”

That was it. Lance needed to find the others, if only to make sure that he was the only one who remembered Voltron. If there was even the smallest chance that he didn’t have to go through this alone, he’d take it. 

His mind started to whirl as he got dressed. It was obvious that Hunk had no idea what he was talking about. If Pidge remembered, she would probably be a great asset into getting out of… this. Then Keith and Shiro came to mind. Where in the hell would they be? Lance needed to find out how this ‘place’ differed from the one he was used to. That'd be the fastest way he’d get any answers, and the best way would be to meet up with Hunk and see what kind of a meeting they needed to attend.

☙ ❦ ❧

As Lance jogged up to the cafeteria, he expected to see Hunk delightly eating his food with Pidge next to him, most likely tinkering. But she was nowhere to be seen. Someone else was sitting next to Hunk. He was quite skinny, but about average in height, so Lance still towered over him. The stranger had very dark auburn hair and pale brown eyes. He also had very thick black frames that rested just on the tip of his nose, as if he couldn’t be bothered to push them up and wear his glasses properly. 

“Hey!” the stranger greeted, then chuckled softly. “Hunk told me about your rough start to the day. So, you have like a bad dream or something?” There was amusement and something else that flashed in his eyes, but Lance couldn’t possibly know what it was.

The paladin just shrugged and returned a fake chuckle. “I guess. Some dreams are pretty crazy right?”

Hunk sighed as he just finished his plate. “You’re not upset I told Nat?” he asked, looking up at Lance, who still hadn’t sat down at the table. 

“Why would I be?” Lance asked, only to curse at himself in his own head. He should’ve gave a more neutral answer seeing that he had no idea who this stranger was—although he assumed this was “Nat.”

But the Yellow Paladin—who didn’t know he was the Yellow Paladin—just shook his head with a scoff and and a shrug. He got up to go put his tray away. That just left Lance and Nat. Nat narrow his eyes up at him as he stood up, but from the height difference, Lance still needed to look down. The stranger eyed him suspiciously until he couldn’t take it anymore. “What?” Lance huffed, “Is there something I can help you with?”

Nat blinked in surprise. “You’re not going to make fun of my glasses? How they’re going to fall off? Or the way I part my hair?” 

Lance was somewhat taken by surprise. He found no reason at the moment to make fun of this stranger. Sure he teased his friends sometimes, but it was never intentionally hurtful. Well, maybe in this “world” he and Nat were friends. But he had to admit, they the way Nat parted his short hair straight down the middle was hideous. 

He knew it probably wasn’t the best—or right—answer to give, but Lance gave a tentative, “No.”

Nat elbowed him slightly. “Well aren’t you being nice today?”

Lance just gave him a slightly confused look. If he was being honest with himself, he had no idea what Nat wanted from him. “Do you want me to be mean to you or something?” he asked dumbly.

Nat didn’t get the chance to answer before Hunk walked back over and started to drag the two away by the wrist. “We need to hurry,” he said in a very jovial tone, “Iverson just started to like us. I’d like us not to spoil that right away.”

Nat laughed. “Aw man!” he exclaimed, “I’m still so hyped from yesterday! It makes me want to go out and do something reckless!” 

Hunk immediately shook his head. “No. No. No. That sounds like a terrible idea.”

“It’ll be fun!”

“No.”

Lance just listen to them bicker as he managed to free himself from Hunk’s grip. He didn’t have much input, mostly because he had no clue what they were so excited about. He figured he was being out of character for himself, but he also figured that not saying anything was better than saying something he couldn’t take back. 

It didn’t take too long for the trio to get to Commander Iverson’s office. Along the way, Lance mostly kept an eye out in case he managed to see Pidge, or maybe even Keith. 

The door to the Commander’s office opened, and the three of them walked inside before Lance could make any decent observations. The large man with only one eye was in this chair, looking at a few files on his desk, but started to clear space once the door opened. “Sit down gentlemen,” he said sternly. Lance was the last one to actually take a seat, and was definitely very curious than excited—especially when compared to the other two. Commander Iverson cleared this throat before actually looking up at them. “It really does astound me to see how far you three have come. Starting at the bottom of your class and climbing to the top. Each of you in your own fields. It is quite remarkable,” he said, then continued on with, “And the simulation you completed was--”

Lance stopped listening at that point. He zoned out, his eyes staring down at the floor. This felt so wrong. He felt like he was either somehow cheated or he cheated on someone else. He wasn’t supposed to be here. This was not his world. 

He felt his heart pounding. Lance knew he was more than scared. He was terrified. He had no idea what was going on. He was utterly lost. But just pretending to play along was growing increasingly difficult and making him more uncomfortable by the second. He needed a actual familiar face. It was true he was relieved to have Hunk around, but this was Galaxy-Garrison-of-another-life Hunk. He missed the Yellow Paladin who was growing increasingly better at making fine alien cuisine by the day.

He knew he wasn’t getting anywhere by sneaking around and pretending. He was Lance the boisterous ninja sharpshooter goddammit. He needed more answers fast.

Lance closed his eyes and took a deep breath, completely oblivious to the looks the others were giving him. They had picked up something was off with him a while ago. The Red Paladin then made a quick decision that the time was now, and he was going to have to start doing something. He opened his eyes as he stood up. He cut off the director. “Excuse me,” he said politely, then left the room in a rush.

He could just hear Hunk yell out, “Lanc--” just as the doors closed. 

Lance bolted down the hallway as fast as he could, swerving left and right so he didn’t run head-first into anyone. He raced the path to the room with the speed and agility like he never left, the memory of the layout of the building was crisper than it should have been.

But once he reached his room, he didn’t bother to shut the door once he raced inside. He frantically looked around for anything useful at all. He saw his cellphone on his nightstand, seeing how he somehow forgot to bring it with him earlier. He pushed a button and the screen came to life. Lance noticed the time and date. It was the exact day it was supposed to be. His environment was what was off. He was in the wrong place. 

He then scanned through his contacts. There was no sign of Pidge, Shiro, or Keith. He was disappointed to say the least. But then lance saw his mother’s contact information. His heart skipped a beat. 

Lance stared at the screen for a long time before his heart made the impulse decision to call.

This felt wrong somehow. 

The phone rang three times before the other line picked up. “Hello?” It was the same familiar voice Lance had missed so much.

“Mama?” Lance asked. His voice was no more than a whisper.

“Yes?” There was just an ounce of concern in her voice. “Lance is something wrong?” 

He covered his mouth with one hand, and did his best not to cry. It’d been so long since he heard the sound of her voice. And for once, he thought everything might turn out okay. Even if he couldn’t manage to get back to truly being the Red Paladin, he could always just stay with his family. Wouldn’t that be nice? Would that be enough for him?

“No,” he quickly replied, “Nothing is wrong. I just… I just wanted to hear your voice.” He paused for a brief moment. “How are you?” he said bit awkwardly, “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah of course it is,” she replied. To Lance, even just the familiar sound of her breathing over the phone was comforting. It seemed like years since he’d even heard that. And to be honest, even with the very few words that had been exchanged, Lance was trying his hardest not to choke up. His mother seemed to notice. “Lance? Are you sure everything's okay?”

“Yeah,” he said. His voice was tight. “I just miss you guys.”

His mother sighed. “Home sick already?” she said with sick sweetness in her voice. “You were just over.”

Lance chuckled. “Oh always.” He felt a small smile form on his lips. For a moment he wasn’t scared.

“You’re a sweet boy Lance,” she said, “You know that right?” For a moment, he couldn’t sworn she was holding words back. But what or why, he’d never know.

Lance opened his mouth to reply but couldn’t before he heard people approaching his door. Hunk and Nat rushed inside. To his surprise, Nat was the first to say something. “What the hell is wrong with you Lance?”

“Yeah,” Hunk chimed in, “I knew you were acting out this morning, but I thought you were just jokingly being dramatic. But something is wrong.”

Nat almost had an accusatory look in his eyes. “You better tell us what’s wrong, because Iverson is pissed now thanks to you. Why’d you just leave like that?”

Lance forgot his mother was on the phone until she spoke again. “Lance? Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“Sorry mom,” the Paladin said hastefully, “I have to go. Love you.” And then he hung up the phone. It broke his heart. But now Lance was pissed and scared, which was definitely not a good thing for his mind. His eyes snapped towards Hunk, completely ignoring Nat. “Where’s Pidge?” Lance demanded. He furrowed his eyebrows.

Hunk just blinked, dumbfounded. “Who’s Pidge?”

“Katie Holt?” Lance corrected with a slice of poison to his voice.

“I still have no idea who that is.”

Lance’s heart was racing. “Then where’s Keith?” he snapped, “You know, Keith Kogane?”

Nat and Hunk glanced at each other. “Keith?” Hunk said, “Why him? I thought you hated him?”

“Wasn’t that the guy with the rivalry you had just imagined yourself?” Nat asked.

Lance just growled and shook his head again. “Do you know where I can find Takashi Shirogane?”

Hunk crossed his arms. “Shirogane? Lance. What does he have to do with any of this?”

“Everything! Hunk!” 

Nat and Hunk both shot each other concerned glances. “So do you like, actually secretly know him? Or something?” Nat said with a very casually bewildered shrug.

Lance wanted to pull his hair out, and he tried to. He growled again. He tried to push past them, but was held back by his best friend. “Okay, so obviously you’re super stressed. This whole thing is probably getting to you head,” Hunk said. There was obvious shift in his tone of voice. He wasn’t mad, but very confused and defensive. 

“I’m not stressed Hunk!” the Red Paladin snapped, “I’m scared, everything is wrong.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I mean I have to leave!”

“Should you see a doctor or something?” Hunk asked.

Lance crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing dangerously. “Oh no. That is so not happening.”

Hunk raised his hands defensively. “Alright then. How about we sneak out of here and hit the town. Get some good food. Relax. Get your mind off of… whatever is troubling you.”

“Seriously?” Nat hissed.

Lance thought about it for a brief moment, and then he had a plan. He’d probably feel a little bad about ditching them on their way out, but he needed to do it. If Lance’s memory served correctly, he could probably manage to find Keith’s place out in the desert. And if Keith is of no help, he could go all bounty hunter and track down Pidge’s family. They’re pretty well known. It shouldn’t be too hard to find them. And they were also friends with Shiro, so that would kill two birds with one stone. Yet Keith was closer at the moment. It was the most logical thing to do. 

Lance did feel a little weird planning things out so much. He was more of one to just go with his gut and do the first thing that came to mind. It did often lead to some dangerous situations, but it was what he was used to. He wasn’t sure how to feel about planning quite yet.

“Uhh, Lance?” Hunk asked, snapping the Paladin out of his own thoughts. “You blanked out for a moment there. How does that sound?”

“Great,” he said unenthusiastically. Lance sighed and shook out his hair a little. “Yeah… yeah, I feel like that would help.”

“If you not okay by then, we’re taking you to see a doctor,” Nat said. He wasn’t happy.

Lance gave a shrug. “Fair enough.”

◊⁂◊

After the beating the group somehow survived yesterday, Keith had originally thought it’d be a good idea to train vigorously today. He now knew how much of a bad idea that was. Instead of just a bad ankle, his entire body was now sore. He needed to rest a lot longer now than if he didn’t rush into training. His bayard has at his hip and his armor was scuffed and dirty.

He needed to sleep.

But he was Keith. Keith doesn’t sleep. Keith gets over his chronic sleep deprivation and does what needs to be done. He sighed and rubbed his face. Maybe he did really need to sleep if he was starting to refer to himself in the third person in his head. 

As he slowly walked back to his room—somewhat dragging his feet as he did so—he nearly jumped out of his suit in surprise as Lance bolted from his room in a mad dash. He watched the Paladin stumbled to the floor, smacking his head against the wall.

“Holy shit, Lance,” Keith stammered as he walked over towards him, “Are you alright? What’s the rush?” But Lance scrambled away from him as he got closer. Keith was a little more concerned. “Lance, what’s--”

“Stop calling me that.”

Keith blinked in confusion. “What?” 

“My name,” Lance snapped, “How do you know--” but the words seemed to fizzle from this mouth. His expression quickly melted from fear, to confusion, then to surprise. “Keith?”

The Black Paladin looked more confused than Lance was. “Of course it’s Keith, who else would it be?” 

“It’s been so long, I’m surprised you remember me,” he admitted, “But. What’s going on? What is this place?”

“Lance. Did you smack your head harder than you led everyone to believe yesterday?” 

The other paladin brought his legs closer to his chest and rubbed the back of his next. “I don’t remember hitting my head. Nothing hurts.” He paused. His blue eyes widened even more so. “Where-- were we captured and I don’t remember? Where are we?”

Keith knelt beside Lance and helped him to his feet. He knew this wasn’t good. This wasn’t good at all. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine,” Lance said confidently. “But…” He seemed to tense up. “What are you wearing?”

Keith had to think fast. He wasn’t entirely sure what was wrong with Lance, but he assumed it might have been memory loss. Did Lance really hit his head hard enough for something like that? 

When it happened it was quite scary. The whole team had freaked out. 

The massive Galra fleet was on it’s last legs. It wasn’t a very significant battle, but everything helps when taking down the Empire. Prince Lotor’s overall plan was still a gigantic mystery that was extremely worrisome, but this small victory still felt nice. But near the end, there was a short skirmish with Lotor’s new made ship from the comet’s ore. It didn’t last long, but the final blow from the other ship produced an extreme impact and an awesome blinding light. The hit did more damage than Voltron led the Galra to believe, but luckily that was when the enemy made their retreat. 

Lance and Allura were knocked out cold, and everyone else had been injured in some way from flying out of their seats. 

Allura woke back up shortly after getting back on board the castleship, but both Lance and Allura were both still place in healing pods to make sure they were alright.

And surprisingly, besides being a little bruised, they were both completely fine. Lance, still asleep, was simply taken to his room.

Obviously Lance was hurt more seriously then they had believed, but the healing pod showed no signs of brain damage. Keith’s first thought was to get Lance back to the pods and have him checked again. 

Lance slowly pulled himself away from Keith. “Have you sided with our captors?”

The Red Paladin was clearly delusional in some way, but Keith’s mind was light on its feet. “They think so,” he said cooly. “I can get you out of here.”

Lance’s gaze was clearly skeptical. “How do I know I can trust you?”

It probably shouldn’t have, but that comment did somewhat hurt Keith. They’d been through so much together he just assumed Lance would trust him. Always. He remembered Lance confiding in him. He remembered all of the shit the two of them had been through. But just to hear that phrase come out of Lance’s mouth, in Lance’s voice, with that scared look on Lance’s face… it was a real blow. Yet Keith still knew his fellow Paladin wasn’t himself, and he needed to find out why.

Keith sighed. “There’s no reason for you to.” Just saying that made him want to throw up. “But you're going to have to trust me.”

He tentatively held out his hand towards Lance. 

The Black Paladin felt slightly relieved when he took it.

“Follow me,” he said urgently, but quietly. Keith pulled Lance along as they snuck around the castleship as to avoid bumping into anyone. He definitely felt a little silly crawling around in his current home, but he also felt serious urgency. The jury was still out on how he should be feeling about his fierce grip on Lance’s hand. Something in the back of his mind eventually made him let go and just told Lance to stay close. 

As the two made their brisk way down one particular hallway, the echoes of familiar laughter poured from the mess hall. Keith crouched down just outside the door so he wasn’t seen. His dark mauve eyes glance back over at Lance and saw the expression plastered on his face, causing him to hesitate. “What is it?” he asked, his voice no more than a whisper.

Lance was just shocked. “Is that Hunk? I’d recognize his laugh anywhere.”

Keith didn’t saything for a moment. His subconscious already knew this whole “tricking-Lance-to-get-him-to-the-healing-pods” thing was going to have consequences later. 

He eventually nodded. Lance immediately, yet not-so quietly, protested, “Well we have to--” but Keith cut him off by covering his mouth with his hand. 

From inside the mess hall they could both hear Pidge ask, “Did you just hear something?”

Then Hunk’s casual reply of, “Nuh-uh.”

Lance tried to pull his hand away, but Keith didn’t budge. He glared at Lance. “We have to be quiet.” But the Black Paladin’s stern look practically evaporated as he felt something wet and warm on his fingers, just at the edge of his fingerless gloves. He pulled his hand back, appalled. Keith glanced at it for one a second before turning his gaze back up at Lance. “Did you just lick me!” he hissed.

“Yeah,” Lance said casually blunt, “You wouldn’t move.”

“You…” The Black Paladin had a permanent look of horror on his face. “You licked me.”

“Okay, moving past that now,” Lance said quietly, “Hunk’s in there. I need to talk to him.”

After wiping his hand on the wall, Keith finally said, “No. I have to get you out of here.”

“But Hunk--”

“Lance, listen to me,” Keith said, not really wanting to fight Lance on this, “As far as I can tell, everyone in uniform is loyal to our captors.” Playing into Lance’s delusions was childish, he was not about to deny that. “Hunk is one of those people.”

“Oh come on, Hunk would never sell me out.”

“Just…” He sighed. This was not how he imagined this day going. 

Having to fight another Galra fleet? Maybe. Sneaking around his own ship like he just broke the cookie jar? Not really what he was expecting.

Having to deal with Lance’s lame jokes? Most likely. Having to deal with Lance who might have some form of amnesia? Definitely not what he was expecting. He’d never even thought about it before. He didn’t want this, but he wasn’t completely sure it Lance would’ve felt the same.

“Just, follow me,” Keith finally continued. “Once I get you out of here, to somewhere safe, I’ll see what could be done about Hunk. Alright?” Lance didn’t verbally object but it was quite obvious he wasn’t happy about it. So without further hesitation, he grabbed Lance’s hand firmly again and bolted across the entrance to the mess hall, and then made their way to the healing pods. It was a good thing they weren’t that far away.

☙ ❦ ❧

Lance stepped into the healing pod. He looked scared, and Keith could relate. “So… this is an escape pod?” he asked very quietly. 

Keith simply nodded as he pushed a few buttons on the control panel. He felt bad lying, but he felt worse at the fact that Lance didn’t even recognize them for what they really were. Then in mere seconds, the healing pod sealed and Lance was seemingly frozen. He looked like he was sleeping, and he looked almost peaceful. Keith had the pod run a few diagnostics test. He watched anxiously as Lance’s vitals came up. 

The Black Paladin stared at them for a few moments. He almost didn’t want to believe it.

They said nothing was wrong with Lance. He was healthy as could be.

Keith noticed the slight tremble in his own hand. He radioed for Allura and Conran. “Can… can you guys come down for the healing pods? I need your help. It’s important, so please hurry.”

He heard Allura’s voice crackle in on the other end of the line. “Keith? What’s with the healing pods? What’s wrong?”

The paladin hesitated, as if he didn’t want to admit something. “It’s Lance,” he said, “Something’s wrong with him. And I don’t know what to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'll try uploading every Sunday. We'll see how that goes.  
> Well... what late Sunday night might be for me will probably be early Monday mornings for others. ^^'  
> I have yet to actually decide on a day... depending on how I work, I might even upload twice a week.


End file.
